


SAO: Learning about a Hero

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: Kazuto, Asuna and others learned about a marksman who served during the War in the Middle East and celebrated for his actions.





	SAO: Learning about a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> In some Novels and Films such as 'Titanic', shows fictional characters interacting with actual people from history. While some people may find this story (as well as anything related to Chris Kyle) debatable, this story was only made to pay a tribute to him, no more....no less....

**February 2nd, 2026:**

The SAO Survivor School, located in Nishitokyo, Tokyo. Designed for the survivors of the infamous ‘Sword Art Online’ death game, ends its school hours as the bell rings. Everyone begins to leave the school grounds and headed for their cars or bikes, some waited for the buses at the bus stops. Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko. Shigeru and Alex helped their friend Yuuki Konno with some walking, so far, she’s been doing great since she was cured of her AIDS condition as well as being discharged from the hospital. She had no use for the wheelchair as she uses crutches for support.

“So far, I love this school.” Yuuki beamed happily. Asuna smiles at her friend’s happiness.

“I’m glad you love this school.” Asuna said with all smiles.

“Especially since you’re the only person in the whole school who has been cured of AIDS,” Rika added. “Everyone’s been crowding you all week like a celebrity.”  Yuuki chuckled.

“And let’s not forget my cousin Randy.” Alex chimed in. “From what I heard from my uncle, he said that everyone’s surrounding him from the school he’s been going to.”

Yuuki smiled “Well that doubles the Celebrity.”

“Indeed.” Kazuto agrees. They’ve reached the bus stop for Yuuki, they got word that Randy’s on his way to their school.

Kazuto smiles “Randy is coming to the school that is awesome.”

“He’s been very good to Yuuki since the cure.” Asuna said to Kazuto.

“Like me to you Asuna,” said Kazuto as he pets her hair, Asuna giggles.

“Let’s not forget me and Suguha.” Alex smiled.

“And me and Scott.” Rika grinned.

“And me and Tim.” Keiko chimed.

“And of course, me and Shino.” Shigeru smiled.

“I didn’t forget ok guys?” Said Kazuto. Asuna giggles as she hugs her boyfriend. They sat at the bus stop; several minutes went by before one of the buses begins to approach them and begins to slow down.

“Our ride’s here,” Kazuto stated. Usually, they take the scooter bikes with them. But since they’re with a friend, they’re gonna put it on hold for now. Everyone boarded the bus, helping out Yuuki in the process. But eventually, everyone found seats as the bus begins to move. Kazuto sits next to Asuna while Alex sits next to Yuuki, Rika, Keiko and Shigeru bunched up together.

"It's very good that you're making great progress," Alex stated.

Yuuki said “Thanks, Alex.” The girl then blushes from the times Randy’s been helping her out with her recovery since her discharge. She learns that the others are gonna met them at the Dicey Café.

Yuuki smiles and says “Well I have a thank you to Randy-Kun.” Asuna smiles and sighs at Yuuki’s happiness while her boyfriend rested on her shoulder.

“Randy’s really your Knight in shining armor,” Rika commented while Keiko nodded in agreement. Yuuki blushes from her comment.

“Like our boys are with us.” Keiko blushes. Asuna giggles. After several minutes, the bus begins to stop as the group realizes that this is their stop.

Kazuto said. “Our stop is here.” The others begin to get up and head towards the doors.

As the doors opened up for them, to their surprise, they see Shino Asada, Suguha Kirigaya, Scott Mason, Timothy Hudson, and Randy Mitchell who are waiting for them as soon as the bus slowed to a halt.

“Shino.” Shigeru sighed.

“Suguha.” Alex smiled happily at the black-haired beauty.

“Scotty.” Rika grinned.

“Timmy.” Keiko squeaked in happiness.

“Randy.” Yuuki chimed to see her boyfriend waiting. He helps her down from the steps. Randy smiles as his girlfriend catches him in a hug and nuzzles him.

“Timmy-kun.” Keiko sighs happily as he holds her in the embrace.

“Rika.” Scott smiled while he held his girlfriend.

Rika smiles “My Sexy Boyfriend.” She nuzzles Him

“Shino.” Shigeru lamented.

“My Spikey,” Shino replied before giving his cheek a lick, earning a blush from him.

“Meow…” Shino mewed very cutely. Rika and Keiko giggled as Shino teased her boyfriend with cat noises.

“Shall we head inside?” Randy asked the group. Yuuki nods as they all headed inside where they see Klein at the bar with Andrew behind the bar.

“Hey, guys.” Klein waved from the bar.

Kazuto smiles “Hey Klein, long time no see.” Yuuki smiled and waved to Klein, it was hard to believe that a month ago; he tried to hit on her right after they completed the quest for the Sleeping Knights. But of course, Randy stood up to him to protect her honor; much to the boy’s embarrassment.

Kazuto chuckles “Don’t worry Klein you’ll find a date soon.”

“And pretty soon, I’ll be part of the couple pack.” Klein smiled. Andrew just shook his head.

“Anything new with you lately?” Andrew asked.

“Not much, just making great progress with her recovery as well as school.” Asuna said happily with Kazuto smiling. Everyone sat down at the table together with the couples sitting next to each other respectfully. Then, they begin having chats with each other, after a few minutes, the door opens, the group turned to see Yuki Tsutano. His raven-black hair and his eye patch are unmistakable, behind him are Fuji Yamane. Both of them formerly worked for the creature Sugou Nobuyuki in RECT Progress Inc. to check for glitches in the computer mainframes as well as guard the place. But they discovered his plans for world domination as well as the disturbing footage of what he did to Kazuto and Asuna and helped exposed his plans to the public, but both Kazuto and Alex also exposed his plans at the same time.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yuki cheered heartily.  Kazuto smiles “Yuki How’s it been

“Not much, just working for a living.” The older man replied. The young computer technician smiled. “It’s been going great for us.”

“Good for you two.” Kazuto smiled. He thanked them after what happened on January 22nd last year; he managed to save the older man who was injured with a knife throw to the face, hitting him in the eye. However, it did land him in trouble with the law; but Fuji and Yuki managed to help him with his case with proof of the madman’s plans as well as defending the killing of Sugou as an act of self-defense. Asuna cuddles with Kazuto. Yuki and Fuji pulled up chairs and sat with the group.

Yuuki smiles “Randy...”

“And how is your friend here?” Yuki referred to the Konno girl.

“Doing great.” Asuna answers and explains her school days after her cure.  Yuki smiles. “That’s great.”

Asuna smile “Thank you.” As their conversation continues, the cameras that were placed in the corners of the café moved around the group. Kazuto and Asuna smile as they know that Yui is flying around them. Yuki looked at the cameras with some confusion. Then a voice from Asuna's smartphone spoke. _"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy."_

"Hi, Yui." Kazuto and Asuna said through the phone.

Kazuto smiles “How’s my little cinnamon roll doing.”

 _“I’m doing great daddy.”_ Yui chimed. _“How are you Yuuki?”_

Yuuki smiles “Doing very good,”

 _“That’s great for you.”_ The little AI child smiles, Yuuki smiles as well.

It was then Yuki noticed something.

“What day is it?” The older man asked. Fuji looked at his phone. “It’s February 2nd.”

Kazuto was surprised. “Something about today?” He asked. Yuki nods.

“I’m guessing it’s about the Groundhog?” Klein joked; however, it earned him a stink eye from the older man.

“No, it isn’t.” He replied. The others were surprised while Klein sunk down from his gaze.

“Thirteen years ago on this day, one of the fellow soldiers was killed.” He said grimly.

“In combat?” Kazuto asked.

“No, he was at home when it happened.” He replied. Asuna was shocked.

Yuki then explained that twenty years ago, the United States was engaged against Iraq during the War on Terror and managed to overthrow Saddam Hussein, the dictator of Iraq. However, insurgents, with relations with Al-Qaeda and the Taliban, begin staging attacks against the US. Japanese volunteers were sent to Iraq to aid the Americans, he was a private at the time. It was also when Yuki have met David Mitchell, Alex’s father, and Randy’s uncle.

“During in Ramadi, Iraq, the units David and I were doing daytime patrols. It was then we were ambushed by the terrorists. They knew we were coming and waited to attack. We managed to find cover and attempted to hold them off. But we were outnumbered.” Yuki continued.

Kazuto said, “Then what happened?”

“We thought we were done for. Then they begin to be taken down one by one.” He replied. He explains that the insurgents were dropping like flies while the rest are trying to find the shooter.

“We were saved. And then we found out the shooter was Chris Kyle, who aided us through the patrol.”

Everyone in the group was amazed, even Yuuki. On Asuna’s smartphone, Yui tilted her head in curiosity. _“Who’s Chris Kyle?”_ She asks.

Asuna said, “Well Yui…”

“Christopher Kyle was a member of the United States Navy SEALS; he was a sniper who provided cover for his fellow soldiers during the Iraqi War,” Alex explains. “My father has talked about him several times as he had met him a few times.” Suguha was surprised; his family’s history continues to surprise her as well as her friends.

Yui then closed her eyes to process the data and browses through the web and discovered articles on the Iraqi War and Chris Kyle. She is amazed by how his bravery and to protect his fellow soldiers during the war, as well as earning the nickname ‘The Legend’. However, she is saddened when she discovers that he was killed by Eddie Ray Routh at a shooting range near Chalk Mountain, Texas on February 2nd, 2013.

 _“Amazing.”_ Yui thought after seeing various articles.

“Although, the Iraqi War has brought harsh critics from the public over it,” Yuki said. Kazuto nodded in agreement. As he grew up, he read various articles that the Iraqi War, as well as the War on Terror. Like Yuki put it, the wars have brought controversy from the Left-Wing politics from America as various people protested against the government’s war in the Middle East. Even went as far as creating false evidence that Bush was responsible for 9/11, claiming he engineered the attacks in order to look for an excuse to invade the Middle East and take their oil. But there were lies conducted by the corrupted National Security Agency in order to manipulate the public into creating public disturbance as well as distorting the truth.

 The Obama Administration didn’t do any help at all as he continued where they left off as well as aiding the terrorists to out of control spending which nearly brought the country down to its knees. His reign ended when the Second American Revolution occurred in late-2013 and he, along with the corrupt government officials and corporates were overthrown and executed. The Iraqi War and the War on Terror ended in 2014 after the United States successfully forced Iran to surrender its nuclear program as well as wiping out several Al-Qaeda and Taliban cells, including the infant-terrorist organization that would’ve become a threat if Obama remained in his seat of power.

Asuna then said, “Well that’s true.”

“I even attended his funeral that year as well.” Yuki continued. “It was roughly ten months before the Second Revolution began.”

Kazuto was feeling sympathetic for him. “That’s so sad.”

“Indeed it was..” Yuki replied. “But he made inspirations on America as a huge funeral service was held.” Yuuki felt interested as she continues to listen to his side of the story, he then mentions that he met his son Colton Kyle on the USS Bush on May 2025 and he’s following his father’s footsteps.

Asuna said “Well if he was alive he would be proud of him”

“Indeed he would.” Yuki lamented. “Fuji and I were on our way to the base to see him; David told me that he’s planning on leaving for the United States tonight.” Alex himself is surprised before speaking. “Perhaps we would all go see him. That is if that’s OK with everyone.”

Kazuto said “Good Idea Alex.”

“That would be wonderful,” Asuna added.

Yuuki smiles. “Yes, it would.” It wasn’t like every day they visit other family members who are in the military services. Suguha smiles at her lover.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Rika asked. “Let’s get going.”

“It’s going to be a tight ride.” Yuki chuckles counting on the extra passengers for his van, it’ll be impossible to cram everyone inside.

“I could tag along as well.” Klein volunteered, he’ll carry some of the group with him, or at least until they deliver Kazuto and Alex to their scooters,

 

* * *

 

**A couple of hours later:**

Everyone arrived at the Mitchell Residence, Yuki’s van pulls up to the front of the house with Klein in the Toyota automobile and the two scooters in tow.

“We’re here,” Yuki said as he steps out of the van. Randy opens the side door and helps Yuuki out. Scott, Rika, Tim, Keiko, and Fuji steps out afterward while Klein gets out of his car followed by Shigeru and Shino. Kazuto, Asuna, Alex, and Suguha dismounted the scooter bikes.

Kazuto smiles before saying. “It’s good to be back up here.”

Alex says “Sure is.” It was a place of memories since he moved to Tokyo, one of his favorites is where he and Suguha shared their first kiss. On New Year’s Eve, Tim and Keiko had their first kiss as well. Suguha sighs and hugs her boyfriend.

Everyone heads towards the house.

Alex opens the door “Ladies first.” Suguha smiles as she enters the house, along with Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Shino, and Yuuki. Their boyfriends followed them; Yuki, Fuji, and Klein are the last to enter the house. As they enter the living room, they see Alex’s father, David, with his older brother Jonathan and with another US Navy soldier. Alex says “Dad, Brother!”

“Alex.” David and Jonathan replied when they saw him. Yuki sees the other Navy soldier and smiled as he recognizes him.

“Colton Kyle.” Yuki smiled.

“Ah.Yuki.” Colton greeted him as they shook hands.

“Long time no see,” Yuki commented. It has been a while since the raid of the Rehab facility near Choshi. He helped cover them from afar as well as helping with capture Ryuya Yuuya.

Colton smiles “Same to you” It was then Kazuto approached the Navy soldier. “You must be Colton Kyle?”

Colton smiles and replies “Yes that’s right.”

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Asuna said as she bowed to him.

Colton smiles “My pleasure.”

Everyone sat down as Colton begins to talk about his father’s legacy as a Navy SEAL sniper; everyone is in awe of his father, especial Yuuki. Bravery and devotion to the protection of his fellow soldiers continue to amaze her. They also learned that Alex’s father, David also met Chris Kyle himself on several occasions, including when Kyle aided him during patrols.

“I had to admit, he was a darn good shot,” David commented.

“I’ve joined the Navy so I can follow in my father’s footsteps.” Colton continues.

Yuuki says “Like father like son.”

“Indeed,” Randy said in response.

“I even look upon him for inspiration to join the Navy,” Jonathan added.

“It’s So Nice to have an influence,” Yuuki said in awe.

“Indeed.” Asuna said with her as she smiles.

It was then that Colton frowned. “But some never appreciate what my father did, not to mention what other soldiers did to protect what we love.” The faces of the group changed into sympathy, Asuna’s face showed sadness as well.

“Especially after what that bastard did to my father and my family.” He said bitterly. But he quickly apologized for his swearing.

“It’s OK.” Asuna replied. David and Yuki knew who Colton was referring to.

Kazuto begins to feel sorry for Colton

“Who is this person we’re speaking of?” Yuuki asked.

“It’s someone who caused trouble with my father and my family,” Colton replied, he never mentioned the person’s name for the sake of it as it only leaves bitter memories. It was then that the older Tsutano spoke up.

“I’ve remembered him. He used to be a wrestler and a governor of Minnesota.”

“Really?” Rika asked.

“Indeed, and he claims to be part of the Navy SEALS in Vietnam.” Yuki continued. “But judging how he acted towards Chris and his family, not to mention the nations they swore to defend, I highly doubt it.”

He then went on that he brought it up to the man, saying that anyone who claims that ‘America deserves to lose a few wars’ is no patriot, let alone a veteran. They’re usually called ‘Traitors’. Plus, what he did to his family is unacceptable and dishonorable. Kazuto, Asuna and the others continued to listen to Yuki’s side of the story on how the man begin bashing him of his nationality and called Yuki out as a hypocrite, which the latter replied to him in kind. At this point, Asuna, Yuuki and the girls were shocked while the guys just groaned in disgust. How the man who called him out over his Japanese nationality as well as his race meaning he was calling out on everyone in Japan. Sure that what happened in Japan wasn’t their finest hours. But they’ve learned to move on with hopes for the future. Yuki even mentioned that as well.

“It went on for some time before he decided to throw the first punch at me.” Yuki continued as he brought up the fight that occurred between them. He mentioned that most of them were a blur but he recalled breaking his nose, knocking some of his teeth out, breaking a few of his ribs as well as his right hand and one of his kneecaps.

“He may be a wrestler, but I’ve gotten the upper hand and took him down,” Yuki said proudly.

“That would explain his injuries that day,” Colton stated.

“And after all that, he tried to sue me for his injuries.” Yuki then added but he chuckled as he mentioned that his flight was around midnight and since his injuries weren't severed, he left the country before the guy managed to file a lawsuit against him.

“Wow.” Was Scott could say, Asuna and Yuuki were astonished by the older man’s encounter with him.

“Very bold of you Yuki,” Klein exclaimed. But Kazuto however, felt so much sympathy for the Kyle soldier, Alex does the same, he’s been raised in a military family and he’d looked into his family’s history that dated all the way back to World War 2 and as far as the American Civil War. He learned the sacrifices the United States Armed Forces made to protect the nation they love as well as the free world. Still it saddens him that other people continued to be ungrateful even after all the sacrifices they’ve made, although the Anderson Act passed in 2014 eliminated all Far-Left civil rights groups and many of them flocked to Canada where they continued their rants from there, but still cannot shake the feeling of the events that occurred years before the Second Revolution.

Asuna and Suguha hugged their respected boyfriends.

“Anything else happened?” Randy then asked. He was curious about the whole incident, especially after the Second Revolution as the new government was established and new rules were placed out, including the ‘Anderson Act’.

Colton said, “Well there’s a lot more.” Then he and Yuki explained that the man was bombarded by Conservative News media as well as the White House. Demanding that he returned the money he took away in the lawsuit as ‘Denying the past’. But he put up a fight, even attempted to open protest the government, but with failed results from the other protests of the ‘Anderson Act’, it never occurred. Asuna shuddered from the thought, Kazuto comforted her.

“The US Government made several arrest warrants on him,” Colton stated. “But unfortunately, he escaped to Mexico.” The last statement had left Colton bitter inside from the thought of him escaping to Mexico when the nation joined with Cuba, forming the Latin American Federation. There were times where he wanted to be sent into the LAF, find the bastard and shoot him on sight. But doing so would stir things up between America and the LAF, especially since the latter is allied with the United Hegemony Alliance.  Yuki felt sorry for Colton’s disappointment before speaking.

“Don’t fret over it, Colton.” Yuki patted on his back. “So what that he got away, I’m sure he’ll get his reward in the end.”

Kazuto said “I’m with Yuki on this one” He explains to the Navy soldier that after the ALO/Sugou incidents, he lamented on how he was unable to prevent a terrible event that happened the Asuna. But she, along with his sister Suguha managed to snap him out of his despair and encourage him that he did what he had to do. He hugged Asuna to comfort her, the event has left Asuna traumatized. But with various therapy sessions, including Kazuto’s own therapy, Asuna has proven to be stronger and has gotten over her experience with the creature.

“Thanks, Kazuto,” Colton said.

“Same for me too.” Alex then spoke up, he too has gone through a similar event as he witnessed the whole thing when he was in the lab but was unable to get to them in time. In July, after the swimming lessons, Suguha managed to snap him out of it as well.

“Me too.” Suguha chimed in.

“Same goes to us as well,” Randy said, mentioned everyone in the guild.

“I think I know what’ll cheer you up,” Alex said as he stands up. Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha and the others knew what he meant and begin to stand up. He heads to the front door, everyone, even Colton Kyle follows him. They stopped at the front of the house where the flagpole is placed. When the Mitchells moved to Japan back in 2015, they’ve constructed their home near the Coalition naval base. The flagpole was placed so that they’ll fly the flag of their national origins, retaining their heritage no matter where they’re at.

“Here we lower the flag to half-mast on certain days,” Alex explains as he begins to move towards the flagpole. He begins to untie the rope that holds the flag up, carefully; he lowers the flag until it meets halfway and quickly ties the rope back up.

“It’s at least we can do for your father,” Alex admitted. It was then Colton steps up to the flag pole. He looks up to see the flag, he knows that his father is looking down on him from Heaven and is proud of what he managed to accomplish. He gives the flag a crisp salute as time around him seemed to slow down.

‘I know that you’re proud of my father.’ Colton said mentally with a small smile and a tear forming in his eyes. ‘I have done what you have done for our country and the free world.’ The others watched on as he remained still as a statue with his salute, neither of them said a word the whole time as it’ll only ruin the moment. Afterward, he steps back and wipes away his face. It is normal for warriors to shed tears for their fallen comrades as well as family and friends.

“We like to thank you for your service as well as the services your father has served during his time,” Alex said. He too gives him a salute as well. Suguha smiles proudly of her boyfriends’ gratitude. Even his cousin Randy smiles as well. Afterward, Colton tells the others that he’ll be leaving for America tonight as it’ll be February 2nd the following day. The others congratulated and said farewell as he leaves for the airport.


End file.
